Phillip Runall
Phillip Runall is the butler and retainer of Duke Dunan von Auslese, nephew to the queen of Liberl. Estelle and Joshua first end up meeting the duke and Phillip when first arriving in Ruan when they prepare to settle down for the day in a luxurious room in the nearby hotel only for the duke to walk in on them and demand them letting him have the room instead. When Dunan first introduces himself, neither Estelle nor Joshua believes he's really related to the Queen and both laugh at him, so Phillip steps in and confirms his identity. Stating that his master is not the kind of person to ever change his mind once it's set on something and even offering money as compensation, he manages to convince Estelle and Joshua to relinquish the room to the duke, though the latter remains oblivious to his butler's part in the bracers' change of heart. Phillip briefly crosses paths with Estelle and Joshua while he and his master are visiting the military checkpoint of Air-Letten where the duke insists on having the entire checkpoint for himself, including the mess hall and the sleeping quarters, resulting in all the other guests being forced out. The officer in charge, Chief Warrant Officer Hahn, approaches Phillip in order to get advice, but the butler merely says that he's unlikely to be able to change his master's mind as well. Hahn then puts in a request with the Guild to have a bracer deal with Dunan instead. With Joshua having his hands full calming down the angry guests, Estelle confronts the duke and she manages to make him leave by stating that the mess hall isn't sanitary enough for a nobleman and even claims there are cockroaches and maybe even monsters crawling around, causing Dunan to freak out and run back to Ruan in a hurry, much to Phillip's relief who thanks Estelle from the bottom of his heart. Like many people of reknown, Duke Dunan receives an invitation to the school festival at Jenis Royal Academy and with so many people around, Phillip once again has to do his best to ensure his master behaves himself. Phillip and Dunan cross paths with the bracers again after Estelle, Joshua and Kloe visit Mayor Dalmore's home in order to confront him with his involvement in the orphanage fire and robbery of the matron. When the three of them walk in, Dalmore's busy succesfully convincing the duke (with words and wine) to buy a vacation home. While Phillip doesn't really participate in the talks, he does his best to warn his master against committing to spend large amounts of money without the Queen's permission. When Dalmore's unmasked as the person behind the arson flees, Phillip remains behind with the duke who fainted after the mayor let his monsters loose in order to get rid of his guests. After the events in Ruan, Phillip and Duke Dunan returns to Grancel where the duke gets involved in the Intelligence Division's coup d'etat and becomes Queen Alicia's royal proxy. Phillip remains by his master's side at all times, including accompanying him to the Grand Arena to watch the matches. After the competition has concluded, he's also present at the royal banquet where Colonel Richard announces that the duke will be ascending the throne after the Birthday Celebration. After the banquet, Dunan has a brief meeting with Colonel Richard before retiring to the lounge. Just when a disguised Estelle and Joshua return from their meeting with Queen Alicia, a drunk Dunan, accompanied by Phillip, decides to return to his quarters and briefly runs into them. While Dunan fails to recognize Estelle and Joshua, Phillip does see through their disguises, though he keeps his mouth shut. The duke briefly flirts with Estelle before being politely told to back off by Hilda and returning to his room. Phillip apologizes for his master's behavior and assures the bracers and the head maid that the duke most likely won't remember a thing in the morning. When the butler follows his master to his room, Hilda merely states her sympathy for Phillip and mentions that the two of them used to be childhood friends, though they grew apart later due to serving different masters. Phillip is still in the castle when the bracers and the Royal Guard launch an attack to free the queen. When Estelle, Kloe and Scherazard burst into the Royal Keep, confronts the duke, subdue his guards and scare Dunan into knocking himself out, Phillip comes running in and apologizes profusely for his master's actions, asking Kloe to have him punished instead. Kloe reassures the distressed butler that they have no intention of harming the duke and tells him to take his master to her room to seek shelter, which a relieved Phillip does. After the Intelligence Division's coup d'etat gets thwarted and the birthday celebration has started, the Bright siblings run into Phillip again at the department store. The butler mentions that he's here to buy his master, who has secluded himself to the Erbe Royal Villa, some donuts, though Estelle and Joshua theorize that he's really here to buy donuts for himself. Phillip is a dignified old man with impeccable manners who has taken care of Dunan for the last 20 years. It's strongly suggested that the duke's egocentric personality is at least partially due to Phillip having spoilt him , something that weighs heavily on the butler's heart. Nowadays, he's mostly busy looking after his master and smoothing over the countless conflicts that the duke's antics tend to cause. Phillip's tireless mediating, however, also guarantees that Dunan is hardly ever confronted with the consequences of his own actions. Relations Phillip is the guardian and butler of Duke Dunan von Auslese He's also a childhood friend of Hilda Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Ruan) Category:NPCs (Air-Letten) Category:NPCs (Jenis Royal Academy) Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC)